The field of visualization continues to evolve and provide new and better ways of communicating increasingly complex systems in a readily understandable way. In part, this growth has been fueled by the proliferation of computing devices, both at home and in a mobile environment (smart phones, tablets, notebooks, e-readers, etc.), that allow improved real-time viewing of complex; multi-subject, multicolor visualizations. Software applications and programs designed to run on both office and mobile computing devices allow users to perform a wide variety of functions that may be viewed using visualizations including business applications, analysis, school work, entertainment, and other information. Complex systems can be depicted using visualization. Infographics and information visualizations, for example are representations of information, data or knowledge intended to present complex information quickly and clearly. Dashboards, mindmaps, and similar visualization formats combining multiple graph forms and/or multiple sets of information in a visualization allow for rapid visual assimilation of complex data.